The Inferno's Revenge
by R. M. Watts
Summary: An American pirate vessal has been driven out of their own territory and into the Caribbean where the ship and it's crew have now been made out to sound as if from Hell itself. They aren't. Their barely close to those accusations. JackOC


**Chapter One**

_Why Wouldn't We ?

* * *

_

The news had traveled fast in the Caribbean, striking fear into nobles and respectable citizens and respect budding from those of ill respect. The _Inferno's Revenge_ and her crew had struck fear into the hearts of many from the decent town of Port Harlow. The sole survivor was an elderly man by the name of Herman Cuellar.

"You believe me don'cha?" Herman asked the man sitting next to him. The man next to the older man had the air of a seaman about him. His skin was darkened by sun and his hair had trinkets interwoven into strands. He was one who stood out. On the other side of Herman sat an older looking and rather stout man.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jack, or otherwise known as the 'seaman', asked an impassive expression rested on his face.

"People just think me crazy of late because of the tale I tell."

"Perhaps those who are crazy fear the ones who aren't." 

"Aye. That may be the case," said Gibbs, with a tankard of strong liquor in hand.

"I'll swear on everything that their plan was so well organized they knew every bit of what to do a'fore they did it!" Herman claimed, waving his own cup around. "It was like they knew not to even touch me house!"

"Is that right?" Gibbs inquired. Herman nodded. Captain Sparrow motioned for them to leave. As they walked through the tavern Gibbs continued to speak. "Do ye think he's tellin' the truth?"

Jack only raised a brow at Gibbs and looked down at him before speaking. "Looks like we've got some competition, mate."

* * *

Cecilia Emswyler stood on the rail of her ship, the _Inferno's Revenge,_ and looked over the sea while a scrutinizing look graced her face. Swinging down from the rail via rope she bellowed at her crew, "All hands on the bloody deck!" 

The crew, who was a mix of colors and genders, moved quickly to follow the Captain's orders. Cecilia looked next to her. A short, black woman stood there and turned to the Captain. "Storm coming in?" she asked.

Cecilia nodded. "I want the our name to be changed to the _Fortune_ to avoid suspicion and I want to be at the nearest port. Give the order, Horton!"

Horton grimaced and walked off, screaming orders as she walked by. The sky was turning into a dark gray. Ceceilia strode to the helm and the helmsman. She grinned somewhat and stood by his side.

"Closest port?" he asked.

Cecilia merely nodded and said, "You know the direction. Due West for Tortuga. I'd rather not go _there_. But the storm might be changing into a hurricane." The Captain muttered under her breath as she stalked away and towards Quartermaster Horton. "We're going to end up in the wretched town of Tortuga! We'll loose half of our crew to the wenches and the rum."

"No ye won't. Ye've been the best Captain they've seen! All the money they've been getting'. They wouldn't turn their backs on you for pleasure and rum," Horton said, looking up at Cecilia.

The Captain glowered, as she hissed, "I rule them with an iron fist. I won't let them spend their money on such petty pleasures. Wouldn't surprise me if they jumped ship without even telling me!" The first mate looked down before continuing the quick inspection of the crew's tasks. Cecilia now continued, in a lighter tone, "I hope the crew can actually get the name done by the time we make berth."

"You can only hope, Cecilia."

"Aye. That's true, Horton. Order them to stay on ship. Any who set even a toe off the ship gets a whipping and thrown overboard."

Horton nodded at Captain Emswyler before heading off to holler orders at the crew. Cecilia ran a hand over her boat idly as she looked at the approaching storm. Concern flickered across her usually severe face.

* * *

Tortuga was finally in view. The _Inferno's_ crew were close to done with the name changing of the ship. Wind whipped at the sails and rigging making those on the coarse ropes cling for life. 

The helmsman guided the ship into port with ease while other scrambled to drop anchor. Horton yelled the Captain's message again as those assigned to guarding the docked ship fell into place.

Emswyler eyed the ship next to theirs cautiously. The _Black Pearl_ seemed raggedy, but swift whereas the newly named _Fortune_ was agile, but rather large and carried an excessive amount of cannons. Horton soon joined her side, looking up at her.

"To bed for the crew. We'll go to town to buy new supplies. We should give 'em a treat. Rum for tomorrow night," the Captain said. "Oh, and, the Bos'n in charge while we're off."

Horton dipped her head slightly. "Bed for the crew!" she yelled loudly. "Rum tomorrow night!" Then, she scurried off to find the Bos'n.

Horton and the Captain soon stepped off the boat, dressed as maids, not seeing the need to attract attention. They kept their heads down as they bought the food and then went into an inn to buy rum.

Yells and broke bottles decorated the room. The two pirates stuck to the side of the wall as they made their way to the counter to order the need rum in two barrels.

A man came up. He had a certain air of pirate about him. He smiled, showing missing teeth. "You be needin' a 'and wit' the rum, misses?"

"Thankin' ya kindly, sir, but we don't need help," Cecilia said, sounding as a maid as best as she could. As they walked out, Captain Emswyler felt eyes on her back. With a glance back she saw a man with braids looking at her curiously.

Cecilia sighed as she stepped back onto her boat. It seemed a safer place then Tortuga could ever hope to be. Two crewmen took the barrels down into the ship. Emswyler took her bonnet off and shook her hair out, striding to her cabin to change.

When she returned, Horton was already dressed and on the main deck, looking at a rather peculiar sight. A guard was speaking with the man from the inn, the one who was looking at her in an odd manner. His braids and the trinkets entangled in them jingled as he argued with the guard.

Emswyler stepped forth and interjected, "What are you doing here, sir?"

"Looking for your captain, luv. This gentlemen won't let me aboard, however," he replied.

"Give me a moment to go and get him," she smiled kindly at him before giving a warning look at the guard.

She soon returned with the Bos'n, Alfred, in tow. Cecilia and Horton went up to the Quarter deck and watched what was happening with intertest.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me if you like it or not. If you don't tell me what's wrong. I know Captain Emswyler is pretty Mary-Sue-ish, but whatever.. :) 


End file.
